New Dreams
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Late one rainy night Raven drinks her tea and watches the rain fall on the roof of Titans Tower. Suddenly she notices a mysterious figure flying frantically towards their island. Little did she know this would change her life. BBRae, some StarRob, CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**What's up? This is my new story New Dreams and I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Rain drops fell onto the roof of Titans Tower on one fall day. It gave a gloomy atmosphere but the Teen Titans were kept busy just the same.

Raven sat down on the couch drinking her herbal tea and watched the rain fall on Jump City. "It's so peaceful." A voice commented behind her.

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy smiling at her. Raven nodded in agreement. "Yes I suppose it is." She took a sip of her tea and continued looking out the window.

Beast Boy looked discouraged but he didn't give up. He was determined to hold Raven's attention. "So I got this really great action movie today. Do you want to watch it with us?" He asked hopefully. His bright green eyes shined with hopefulness.

Raven sighed. She really wanted to get some reading done. "I bought a new book and I was planning on reading it tonight. Maybe some other time." She said. Raven took one last sip of tea and got up to put the cup away.

Beast Boy walked toward the den with a dejected look on his face. Cyborg watched his friend with sympathy. It was obvious Beast Boy liked the girl but Raven had no clue. He walked over to him with a cheerful smile on his face.

"You shouldn't get your feelings hurt. Raven is just a loner that's all. It's not that she doesn't like you." He said as he tried to lift his friend's mood.

Beast Boy looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah I guess your right." He sat down on a chair facing the TV with an unhappy look on his face.

"You know I have just the thing to cheer you up." Cyborg said secretively. He reached into his pack that lay nearby.

Beast Boy looked at him with an uninterested look on his face. "Really? Like what?"

Cyborg held his prize behind his back. "Oh I don't know something you been wanting for like ever!" He brought the game out and displayed it.

"Super Monkeys Deluxe? Dude how did you get that? It's like not even in stores!" He automatically left his doldrums mood and went to inspect the game.

Cyborg grinned in triumph. He knew this would be the perfect thing to keep Beast Boy distracted from his teenage moods.

"Come on lets play it!" Beast Boy got out their game station and started setting it up.

Cyborg laughed. "You read my mind man! Come on lets play."

They fiddled with the controls trying to beat the other's character. "You are so going down Grass Stein." Cyborg said competitively.

"Yeah right, in your dreams!" Beast Boy laughed. Together they played for awhile till Robin and Starfire came in from the other room.

"Hey you got the movie right Beast Boy? I figure we should watch it before we begin training. You know before it gets too late." Robin said. He walked over trying to get Beast Boy's attention.

"Okay one second." He said distractedly. Beast Boy continued to fiddle with the controls and after a few minutes he screamed. "Ooooh come on. Come on! Yes!"

He started dancing around in a victory dance. Not far away Raven watched. She had on a small smile that lasted for a few seconds before she caught herself. Raven knew that if she shown too much of an emotion bad things would happen.

She continued watching him and a stray thought came to her mind. _He's so cute when he's like this_. Alarmed she shook her head. _I did not just call Beast Boy cute. Ugh! _She leaned against the window sill looking out unto the rain. It had a calming effect to her.

Just then a figure moved nearby. It was flying closer and closer to their tower. Curious, she looked closer and saw that it was a small girl in a light purple cloak similar to hers.

The girl seemed to be weak and started crashing toward the Teen Titan's Island.

Raven looked over in horror and alerted her friends at once. "Guys someone is out there! It looks like she is going to crash on our island!"

The others looked up from the movie they were watching and looked out the window to where Raven was pointing.

"Raven I don't see…oh my! Cyborg get out some blankets and set up and place in the med bay. The rest of you follow me. We have to get this girl some medical care." Robin instructed.

The titans ran outside as the rain came pouring down. The girl was found huddled in the damp grass.

"Over here! I found her." Beast Boy called gesturing the others over. The girl lay on the wet ground panting with exhaustion.

The girl obviously heard them and seemed to relax once her tired eyes saw them. She must have sensed that they were not going to hurt her.

The rest of the Titans came over and helped carry her inside.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy asked looking at her with a puzzled frown. Raven matched his and said. "I don't know but for some reason she looks…familiar."

As they laid her on the bed in the med bay they turned her to Cyborg's care.

"Well who ever she is, she is fine now." Robin said after a moment.

Starfire looked at the girl with concerned eyes. "Oh, I do hope she is going to be all right."

Cyborg scanned his sensors over the girl. "Hmmm…pulse rates normal and no physical sign of damage. My guess is that she's just worn out."

Robin nodded. "Then she needs rest. We'll come back tomorrow."

Before departing, Raven looked at the girl one more time. She looked about fourteen give or take a few years. The girl had long blonde hair and grayish tined skin.

Even though Raven had never saw the girl before, something seemed so familiar she couldn't place it.

Raven shook her head. _It's probably just a coincidence. _She thought before following the others back into the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**I was going to wait to post this but I figure you all will want to read it a little earlier. I hope you enjoy. Please read and reply. No flames. Advice is welcome though.**

**I don't own Teen Titans but I do own my character Julie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Julie looked around the room. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before.

It took her awhile but eventually she remembered. "Mother." The girl whimpered. "I hope you are okay." Tears started falling down her cheeks even though she tried to quickly wipe them away.

Her mom had told her many times not to let this happen. Untold dangers occurred to Julie and her mom if emotions became too powerful.

Luckily thought Julie's powers weren't as strong as her mother's so she could still show emotion. It was only the strong emotions such as Anger and Sadness did her powers really show.

Cyborg heard her cries and got out of bed. "Hello." He said calmly. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "I'm feeling better. Thank you Cyborg."

The metal man looked at her in surprise. "You know who I am?"

Julie nodded. "Of course! I haven't seen you in a few years but yes we have met."

Cyborg scratched his head and looked completely puzzled. "Okay if you say so."

Julie yawned softly. "So I guess I made it to Titans Tower, huh? Lucky thing considering the weather I flew in." She remarked.

Just then the other Titans came into the room.

"Glorious you are awake! Are you not hurt new friend? You seemed very weak yesterday." Starfire said happily but with concern too.

Julie shook her head. "Don't worry Starfire, I was just tired. If I was hurt I heal very quickly. I'm just happy I made it here."

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Robin demanded. He wasn't sure if he should trust this girl despite her young age.

Julie laughed quietly. "I guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Juliana. Though I prefer you call me Julie. Everyone else does."

"Do you have a last name? That way we can find your folks." Robin insisted.

Julie looked thoughtful. "You know, I'm not going to tell you my last name. You all will find out who my parents are soon enough. It will be more fun if you guess."

"Is it one of us?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Julie just shrugged good naturedly.

"As for why I'm here, well I guess I better start from the beginning. You might want to sit down because it's a long story. It takes place in the future. About fourteen years in fact." Julie explained.

"The future! That's so cool!" Beast Boy practically shouted.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty cool. Well… at least it was." Julie sighed.

Raven looked at the girl skeptically. "The future? No magic could do that. It hasn't been done."

"Well it has been done. How else could I be here?" Julie asked defiantly. Her anger was rising. Julie took a few deep breaths before saying "You want proof?"

Julie morphed into a blue bird before the Titans eyes.

"Dude! You're a changeling too?" Beast Boy asked with disbelief.

Julie grinned. "I can do more then that. Watch this! Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" She made furniture around the room levitate.

Raven stood open mouthed in disbelief. She looked at her friends and luckily they were too distracted with amazement that they wouldn't know she was gone.

Instinctively she gave her own cry of the mantra, she disappeared in her room.

Julie stopped levitating the furniture and sat down on the couch. The others stood in disbelief.

Finally after a moment Cyborg broke the silence. "Well…I guess we know who her family is."

Beast Boy fainted on the spot.

Cyborg walked over and shook Beast Boy. "BB are you okay? Wake up!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"You know I had the funniest dream. Cyborg was there, Robin and Starfire were there and of course Raven was there. And that girl is mine and Raven's daughter! Can you believe it?" He laughed till he realized the others weren't laughing.

"Um Beast Boy? It's true." Julie said nervously expecting him to faint again.

"But, but, but it can't be!" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I have to admit that is some piece of information there. Can you believe it? Beast Boy and Raven? Who knew?" Robin said. He couldn't help but laugh.

Julie picked him up with her powers and gave him a look that rivaled Raven's.

"Uh, not that there is anything wrong with that!" Robin quickly corrected himself.

Julie sighed. "Now that all your disbelief and laughing is done over my parentage, do you mind if I finish my story without any interruptions. Can someone get my mother please? I'm sure she will want to here it."

Julie looked around but no one seemed to move. They knew that Raven would be upset and that always triggered dangerous reactions from her.

Finally after a moment Starfire said. "I'll do it. I'm sure she would like to have the talk of girls first. Considering our knowledge of the background of Friend Julie."

So the alien girl flew off towards the upstairs room. Unsure of what to find…


	3. Chapter 3

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! Please read and review but no flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. I do own my character Julie.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Raven lay down on her bed holding back her emotions the best she could. Occasionally a tear fell down her cheek. Quickly she brushed it away.

"This can't be happening to me!" She said unhappily.

Just then a knock sounded on her door. Raven quickly composed herself. Wiping any trace of emotions the best she could.

Quietly she opened the door revealing Starfire looking uncertainly at her.

"Are you all right friend Raven?" She asked concerned.

Raven looked at her distrustfully. _What if she saw me brake down like that? _Raven thought with a worried frown.

In her monotone voice she said. "I'm fine. I just…had to have some time to think."

Starfire nodded. "It is quite alarming I must agree. Do you wish to have the talk of girls?"

Raven hesitated then at last she said. "Fine. Though if you utter a word of what I say then you shall…."

Starfire interrupted her, saying "You do not have to worry. I want to make you feel better not make you feel worse. We are friends, yes?"

The dark girl nodded and opened the door wider allowing the tameranian in.

Starfire beamed happily. "It is most glorious we can have a chance to talk! So tell me…what is it that made you leave so?"

Raven sat down on her bed looking down. "Well apart from finding out I have…a daughter? With Beast Boy no less? That in it's self is a shocker!"

Starfire was silent for a moment. "I…always thought you had….a spot of softness for him. Is it not true?"

Now it was Raven's turn to be silent for she was unsure of what say. She was blushing so hard it made the windows crack with her power.

"I… don't know. Besides, it's not like he cares the same way. He's just a friend nothing more." Raven said quietly.

Starfire shrugged. "Well if he didn't like you why does he try so hard to win your attention? Maybe if we listen to what Julie has to say, we can learn more about hers and your past. I'm not forcing you my friend but…it might end up better then you think. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Starfire got up and started towards the exit leaving a thoughtful Raven behind her.

After a moments hesitation Raven got up and followed Starfire downstairs into the common room.

The others stood waiting unsure of Raven's mood and wary of it. Julie however looked unfazed by all this drama. On the contrary she seemed at ease.

Starfire gazed at her friend then turned to Julie.

"We wish you to continue on with your story if you please." She said politely.

Julie nodded. "All right. Now do we have everything straight with who I am? Yes my full name is Juliana Logan. I come from the future in the year 2023."

She hesitated a bit waiting to see if anyone objected or was alarmed. The Titans seemed expectant and curious so Julie continued on.

"I live with my Mom and Dad in Jump city not far from this very tower. The titans continued fighting crime but not as often as you do now. After all they were all settled down. Cyborg with his Family and Starfire and Robin with theirs."

Robin blushed a faint blush that covered his entire face. It was hard to read his expression but it seemed to be a mixture of joy and embarrassment.

Starfire on the other hand beamed happily.

Cyborg looked uncomfortable and curious. _Who in the world did she mean? _He thought with curiosity.

Julie continued on. "About a year ago people started dieing from a mysterious disease that was sweeping the city. The Titans banded together to find a cure but no such luck was found."

Her eyes held sadness as she recounted the tail. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Anyway after a few months Cyborg discovered a cure coming from a rare flower growing in the Amazon. Unfortunately it disappeared from the earth three years from my time with the destruction of the rainforest. The only way to get it was to go back in time."

Beast Boy gasped his expression matching his friends. "Dude…that intense." He whispered.

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Starfire looked puzzled. "Why was the rainforest gone? On my planet there are still many untamed wild lands."

Robin looked sadly at Star fire. "That's development unfortunately. You get the good…and the bad."

Julie nodded. "Since I was the oldest of the Titan children my parents agreed to send me here to receive the flower. It's called the Blue Teardrop flower."

Robin nodded. "Then we should find this flower and send it home with you! We'll go to South America tomorrow to find it."

* * *

**Who do you think Cyborg should end up with? **

**A. Jinx**

**B. Bumblebee**

**The next time I post a chapter, I'll put the character that got the most votes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**

* * *

**

**Well after adding up the total, the winner is Bumblebee! To those who vote for Jinx, I hope you will still keep on reading despite the fact that they are not your favorite pairing. I will be using Bumblebee as Cyborg's future wife in this story. Not necessarily this chapter but soon.**

**I hope you continue liking and reading this story. I know this is a short chapter. I will add some more BB/Rae fluff as time goes by. Please reply but no flames are welcomed.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. I just own idea for this story and my character Julie.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The others left the room to get ready for tomorrow. Raven however stayed behind thinking of what her future daughter had said.

Beast Boy had stayed behind to but hid so he could see and hear what Raven would say. He knew that this was a sensitive subject for Raven and didn't want to embarrass her to much.

Finally after a moment when everyone had wondered off she decided to talk to the girl.

"So your name is Julie Logan and you are my…daughter." Raven began looking still uncomfortable about the whole idea.

Julie smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry if my presence disturbed you so. It's quite alarming to me just to meet you as a teen!"

Raven nodded then asked "Are their any more of you? I mean do I…have any more kids? Can you tell me why Beast Boy is…your father?"

Julie laughed. "I can't tell you too much. The time stream is messed up enough as it is with me here! I can tell you that yes I do have two other siblings."

Julie looked past Raven and noticed some movement nearby and could sense Beast Boy's presence. He saw her looking and hoped she wouldn't give his position away.

Julie ignored him but couldn't help but smile.

"For your other question well … I think dad would want to answer that one!" She said giggling.

In his hiding spot Beast Boy blushed.

Raven frowned thinking slightly about this information.

"It would be better you know…if you tell him how you feel." Julie said hesitantly.

Raven gave her an angry look. "That won't make things better! It will just make things more awkward!"

Beast Boy looked at the girl happily. His eyes sparkling with hope.

Julie shrugged. "Hey, it's your call."

Just then an alarm went off sounding across the Tower. Robin ran into the common room with Starfire and Cyborg in close pursuit.

"What's going on?" Julie asked concerned with all the commotion.

Robin typed on the main computer. A camera showed a giant monster made of ice attacking the city.

"What is that?" Julie asked looking at the monster.

Robin looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Ice Storm broke out of jail again. By the looks of it, he is only about a mile away. We better get over there as soon as possible!"

Beast Boy came over from his hiding spot thankful for the distraction. He couldn't help but groan though. Ice Storm was a tough bad guy to beat and he knew it.

"Can I come?" Julie asked. "I can help you kick his butt. You might need some help.

"I don't know. That's up for your…parents to decide." Robin said trying to suppress a laugh.

He couldn't help it. It was so strange to say the Beast Boy and Raven were parents.

Ravens looked at Julie and then she looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged. "It's fine with me. What do you think Raven?"

Julie looked hopefully at Raven. Raven just sighed. "It's cool with me too. Just be careful. Ice Storm is more powerful then you think."

Julie grinned. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Cyborg stood impatiently by the door. "If we don't hurry, we will miss him. Come on already!"

Robin put the last few weapons in his belt before nodding. "All right let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**Here is a new chapter! I appreciate all the nice reviews. I hope you all continue reading and replying. Just no flames please.**

**Chapter 5**

Ice Storm wasn't too far away so they didn't need the T car. Besides, Cyborg was afraid the ice monster would hurt his "baby".

The monster was destroying cars and buildings using blasts of frozen ice.

"Stop right there Ice Storm. It's time for you to cool down! Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

The boy wonder started throwing miniature bombs but they seemed to have no affect. Starfire shot star bolts and fired beams from her eyes. She helped Robin by lifting him in the air and throwing him towards Ice Storm.

Beast Boy helped to by attacking from the air. Already the ground was slippery so the titans were extra careful.

Ice Storm roared in protest and shot his icy breath towards Raven. Raven ducked just in time and fired a ray of black energy towards the creature.

Julie tried her best and attacked with dark magic too as well. Ice Storm just shook off the attack seeming unfazed by it all.

Seeing no affect Julie tried again this time changing into a T-rex with her morph powers. She bit the monster and tried throwing it with the dark energy but she was still young and her powers weren't as strong.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried out giving it all she's got. The Monster sensing her weakness seemed to pinpoint the attacks solely on her.

Swipe after swipe went his claws throwing her to the ground. She was hurt badly because the claw had grazed her skin leaving a long wound dripping with blood. Julie couldn't even heal herself for she could barley move without pain.

Cyborg joined the fight aiming his cannons toward Ice Storm trying to direct his attention. Starfire shot her star bolts and Beast Boy bit his hand with his tiger teeth.

Raven flew down and inspected the girl. She was hurt badly so Raven put her hands over her wounds and whispered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Slowly the wounds disappeared and Julie moaned in pain. Julie opened her eyes and gazed at Raven with tired eyes.

"Thanks Mom. I needed that." She whispered.

"You'll be all right now." Raven said comfortingly.

The titans gave it one last try and managed to make Ice Storm collapse on the ground, knocked out.

People came out of hiding and cheered. They were thankful for the Teen Titans because they saved so many lives during a day.

Beast Boy flew over to Julie and expected her. She had fallen asleep completely warn out on the ground.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked afraid for the answer.

Raven nodded solemnly. "She's just worn out. It must have taken a lot of energy out of her. Keep in mind she's only fourteen. Not even I was that powerful when I was her age three years ago."

Cyborg went over and picked her up. "We better get her home. I want to be completely sure she's fine."

The others nodded. So together, the Teen Titans headed back to the tower. Once they were there, Cyborg laid her on a bed in the med bay.

The girl breathed slowly put smoothly unaware of what was going on.

Robin looked at the girl then asked Cyborg. "Is there anything we can do to help? Anything she might need? Medicine perhaps?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nope. All she needs is rest." He shooed the other titans out of the med bay leaving them in the common room.

"Dude! That's totally not fair. She's my kid! I should make sure she's all right!" Beast Boy complained pounding on the door.

He tried to morph into a fly and go under the door but he was blocked by a dark force field. Startled, he morphed back into his human self and rubbed his now sore nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" He demanded.

Raven sighed. "I'm worried about her too but Cyborg said to leave her alone." She said with authority.

Beast Boy groaned and slumped down on the couch. "This will take forever!" He muttered unhappily.

After a few minutes Raven sat next to him. She figured he just needed to take his mind off Julie's trouble.

"Do you know why Julie has blonde hair? No one in my family has that. You are green but she doesn't seem to have that trait. Except … in her eyes." Raven wondered.

Beast Boy laughed. "I was wondering when you guys would notice that! See I had blonde hair and blue eyes before I turned green. I guess the only part of the green she got was in her eyes as you said."

Raven was silent for moment thinking about what he said. "Well I'm glad she got your green eyes. It is….your best feature." She said then realizing what that meant Raven blushed a scarlet red.

"Um…I have to go. Bye Beast Boy." Raven quickly excused herself to her room without looking back.

_How could I let that slip? _Raven thought angrily. Things exploded around her reacting to Raven's embarrassment and confusion.

Beast Boy watched Raven go with an unsure gaze. _Did she just say she liked my eyes? _He thought confused. _Was that my imagination or something because that seemed too good to be true! _

He grinned happily. _Whatever it was, it sure made my day!_

He laughed a little bringing attention to Robin and Starfire. They were talking but looked up at Beast Boy's sudden change in mood.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's so funny?" Robin asked curiously.

Beast Boy grinned mischiefly. "I was just thinking how easily I could beat your but in Supper Monkeys Deluxe. Unless you're chicken!" He taunted.

Robin frowned. "Bring it on!" He said challengingly and went over to their game station and set up the game. As they started playing, Beast Boy relaxed a bit.

What ever troubled him could wait. Right now he had to kick Robin's butt at video games!


	6. Chapter 6

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Hope you read it and reply. Please no flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Julie opened her eyes and stared about in confusion. The clock said 7 am so she figured it was too early for the others to be up and about. She was in the med bay obviously but as to why she was there it was a mystery.

Finally the fight with Ice Storm came back to her. How she got hurt and Raven healed her. Then after that… blank.

"I must have passed out." Julie muttered out loud. She sat up on her cot and stretched. Her muscles ached but she felt fine.

All of a sudden a beeping rose in the room. Smiling to herself Julie went over and grabbed her communicator.

She opened it up and smiled broadly to see her mother. Or Raven in the future.

"Hi Mom." She said happily.

The older Raven gave a small smile. "I trust you made it there in one peace?" She asked concerned.

Julie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. The Teen Titans have been good to me. You and Dad even know I'm their future daughter!"

Older Raven frowned. "You know the dangers with messing with time! What if my teenage self panics and doesn't admit my or her feelings? Then you wouldn't be born!"

Julie hung her head. "Well it seemed all right. It's not my fault they guessed. I mean, I do look a lot like you except my hair and eyes."

Older Raven gave a small sigh. "Well what's done is done. I just ask you to get that flower before it's too late. Your little sister seemed to have picked up the disease. She's coughing up a storm! You have to hurry."

Startled Julie was silent for a moment. "Ebony…is sick too? I thought it only affected the older ones!"

"Well it has gotten worse." Older Raven exclaimed. Just then some new sounds came from the communicator.

"Are you talking to Julie?" Older Bumble Bee asked in the background.

Older Raven nodded. "Yes. Do you want to talk with her?"

Older Bumblebee smiled as she took the communicator. "Hi Julie! You there Honey?"

Julie grinned. "Hi Aunt Bee."

The woman smiled. "How are the Teen Titans treating ya?" She asked breezily.

The girl shrugged. "There fine. It's funny how different they are in the future."

Bumblebee gave a hearty laugh. "I remember but just barley. It feels like years ago!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "It was years ago!"

The older woman shrugged. "I know I know, don't make me feel old! Anyway how is Victor?"

"He's doing fine. Still the same as always!" Julie said with a grin.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Julie quickly turned to Bumble Bee. "I got to go. Tell Dad and the others I said hi!"

She quickly shut off the communicator and lay back down in her bed. "You can come in." Julie called.

Raven opened the door carrying two cups of tea balanced on a small tray. "I figured you might like something to drink. Tea is soothing and could help you forget any pain you might have."

Raven said as she sat down next to Julie. Julie smiled and moved over to give Raven some room.

Raven handed her one of the cups and began sipping her tea. After a few moments Raven broke the silence. "So are you feeling any better?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. As I said before, I'm a fast healer."

Just then Robin came into the room. "Sorry to intrude but I figure today's is a good day to find that flower. What was it called again?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "The blue tear drop flower. It's found in the Amazon rainforest in South America."

Robin nodded. "That's it. Well we better get going soon, Cyborg is getting the T plane ready so be prepared to go in about thirty minutes."

"We'll be there shortly. Just give us a moment." Raven said in an annoyed tone. She disliked it when he was such in a hurry.

With that Robin left the room. Julie took a sip of her tea and smiled but Raven could tell she was hiding something.

"Is something the matter? You seem…upset for some reason." Raven asked concerned.

Julie sighed softly. "My little sister's caught the virus. It's now affecting everyone, not just the adults. I'm just afraid that we won't make it in time."

Raven smiled a little, her eyes sympathetic. "It must be nerve racking, always worrying about your family. At least we have time on our side."

Julie was silent for a moment then said. "Just so you know, you have to tell him before I leave. With me here, the time stream is so uncertain. I want to exist; besides you wouldn't regret it."

Raven blushed. "I well I---"

Just then a yell came from the common room interrupting Raven's sentence. "Are you girls coming or not?" Cyborg yelled. "I want to get this show on the road!"

"We are coming!" Julie yelled back with the same annoyed tone. Together Raven and Julie put their now empty cups away and followed the other titans into the T Plane.

Before they left however, Julie took Raven aside. "Just keep in mind what I said." She said quietly.

Before Raven could react Julie was already in the plane waiting for her. She looked strangely flustered as she got on the plane.

Beast Boy noticed something was wrong. "Are you okay Raven? You seem kinda jumpy."

Raven sat down in her seat without looking at the boy. "I'm fine." She said in her monotone voice. She silently hoped Beast Boy wouldn't bother her further. After all she had enough to worry about!


	7. Chapter 7

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**Here is another chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy. It's definitely going to get intresting in these next few chapters! Please read and reply. No flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The trip from Jump City to the Amazon was a long plane trip. The worst part is, that Beast Boy didn't let anyone forget how bored and impatient he was to get to there destination.

Raven sat comfortably in her seat reading a book she brought along. "Hey Rae? Do you know if we are there yet?" Beast Boy asked loudly. Raven looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't call me Rae! My name is Raven. Also if we were their, we would have landed!" She said trying to get back to her reading.

Beast Boy slumped in his seat. "This is taking forever! Man if I knew it would take this long I would have brought a video game or something!" He complained.

"I told you how long it would be. I told you it would take awhile." Robin sighed from the co pilot's seat.

"Oh yeah! Well I guess I forgot." Beast Boy said when he remembered. After ten more minutes of silence he went back to pestering Raven.

"So do you know what this flower looks like?" He asked innocently. Raven scowled at him.

"I don't know it probably looks like a blue flower with tear drop shaped petals! Such a wonder that it's called the blue teardrop flower!" She muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Beast Boy said blushing a little. He went back to sitting in his seat and looked outward towards the window.

Then he thought of an idea. "Hey Cyborg?"

"What is it Beast Boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Cyborg asked annoyed. He was trying to steer the plane through some clouds.

"Can I listen to your ipod? Please? Please? Please?" Beast Boy begged.

"Fine. Just shut up and let me get us there in one piece! It's in my bag and if you break it you are so going to get it!" Cyborg exclaimed.

With a happy thank you, Beast Boy took the ipod out of Cyborg's backpack and placed the headphones over his ears. Soon he was listening to music watching the world go by out his window.

Raven sighed thankfully when Beast Boy found something to do. Now he won't bother her. She took the opportunity to gaze at him for a few seconds then went back to reading her book.

Sitting in the back of the plane in a seat next to Starfire, Julie watched all this with a knowing smile. It was so funny how her parents acted as teenagers.

The only thing they really needed to have something more then friendship was a little push in the right direction. Perhaps she could help.

Starfire noticed her smile. "Is something on your mind friend Julie?" She asked curiously.

Julie nodded. "I have a plan on how to get my parents together." She whispered.

Starfire grinned. "That's a glorious idea!" She exclaimed loudly.

The other titans looked at her strangely. "What's a glorious idea Starfire?" Robin asked.

Julie jerked her head and motioned to Starfire to be quiet. Starfire blushed but took the hint. "Um…Julie and I were just talking about the things of girls. Is that not right friend Julie?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal. You know how enthusiastic Star can be." Julie said after a moment. The others shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"That was a close one. We have to be quiet about this so they won't know." Julie whispered quietly after a moment.

Starfire nodded. "I apologize for making the noise but tell me friend. Why can't Raven and Beast Boy know you want to get them together? Wouldn't that make them happy?"

Raven looked over to the gossiping girls in the corner of the plane. They were up to something and Starfire mentioned hers and Beast Boy's name.

_What are they up to? _She wondered suspiciously. The two girls continued on chatting quietly unaware of Raven's curious look.

Finally she just shrugged her shoulders. _It's probably something stupid like getting their hair done or getting a make over. _She thought disgustedly. Raven expertly tuned them out. When you live in a tower with a bunch of other noisy teenagers it turned out to be very useful.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Julie were going over there plan. "This does sound quite easy. Do you think they would figure it out?" Starfire said concerned that it might not work.

Julie grinned. "Yeah it will work. It's fool proof. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Starfire nodded. "I won't tell. Maybe after this is done I can try it on Robin!" The girls giggled quietly to themselves.

Just then a shout came from the other side of the plane. "I think I see something. Dude, look how big that forest is!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

Raven looked out her own window and saw that Beast Boy was right. They were finally there after the long journey. She quickly put her book away and prepared for landing.

Cyborg and Robin fiddled with the planes controls and landed just outside the Amazon Rainforest.

Once they all got out, they realized looking for a little endangered flower in a huge forest would be harder then they thought.

Robin looked at Julie expectantly. "Any idea where to look?"

Julie looked at Starfire giving her a knowing look then turned to Robin.

"Yes. Mom told me all about it. The blue tear drop flower grows near large amounts of water and has a distinctive smell of lavender." Julie explained.

Beast Boy grinned. "I can turn into a dog and sniff the flower out!" He said and proving his point he morphed into a green blood hound.

Robin nodded. "Well since you and Julie can both turn into animals, we can split up into teams to search for the flower."

"Oh yes that is a grand idea. How about Julie and I go in one direction, you and friend Cyborg go in another and friends Raven and Beast Boy go there." Starfire suggested.

Robin frowned a little. "I guess if you'd rather hang with Julie then me." He muttered unhappily.

Starfire looked sad then got an idea. She flew over and kissed him on the cheek. "I just want to hang with my friend. Is that all right?" She asked innocently.

Robin blushed and started sputtering. "I-um…" He stuttered.

Starfire grinned. "Glorious! We will all meet here soon when we found the flower of blue tear drops. Is that fine my friends?"

Raven scowled. "Why do I have to get stuck with Beast Boy? Surely I can go with someone…a little more helpful?"

Robin shook his head. "You need Beast Boy's dog nose. Get over it. Besides you two need some bonding time!" He joked.

Raven gave him a furious look but followed Beast Boy into the forest. Already he was far off on a trail.

"This is going to take awhile." She muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**

* * *

**

**Here is my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy the fluff! Please read and reply. No flames. Any advice is welcomed though.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. If I did there would be more new episodes! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Farther and farther Beast Boy and Raven wandered into the rain forest. Beast Boy led the way with his dog nose to the ground sniffing for any scents of lavender.

Raven sighed with annoyance as they traveled deeper. She hated walking through the deep underbrush but she knew flying would be impossible in these conditions.

The voices of the other titans had long since faded away and now Beast Boy and Raven were completely alone together.

Alone together. It took awhile for it to set in and Raven brushed the embarrassment away.

Just being with Beast Boy gave her a strange emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, it was getting stronger.

Shaking her head in confusion she decided to think of something else. _It's hard to believe Julie is really my daughter. Beast Boy's her father too. What does it mean? _She wondered to herself as they walked farther.

Perhaps it was fate trying to push her with the green boy. Or maybe it was just another adventure in disguise. It could be both for all she knew.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form after a few more feet of searching.

"This place is huge! How in the world are we supposed to find one tiny flower in a huge forest?" He said miserably.

Raven looked over sympathetically but she kept her mouth in the usual frown. "We have to find it. The flower can't be far." She said her voice laced with hope.

Beast Boy sat down on a log nearby. He still held a hopeless look in his eye that made Raven's heart hurt.

"Still it would take years just to search half of this place! Our poor kid! Our future is dependent on a flower!" He rambled on sadly.

Raven looked at him with determination. "Beast Boy we will find it. Besides…our future is not dependent on a flower. It's dependent on… well never mind."

She stood up and started onward. Surprisingly a hand held onto her arm making her stay where she was.

"Let go of me Beast Boy!" She said struggling to break free from is grasp.

He looked at her with his deep green eyes and asked. "What is our future dependent on if it's not the flower?"

Raven blushed lightly. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." She tried to grab her hood to hide her face but he wouldn't let her go.

"Just tell me. It's obviously something." He persisted.

Raven sighed softly. _Well I got myself into this mess…I might as well tell him. _She thought with uncertainly.

So many what ifs came to her brain in her fear of rejection and uncertainty. Despite the fact that she was gaining more and more control of her emotions it was still uncertain how she would react if she told him the truth.

Finally she said quietly. "It's dependent on whether or not…I tell you that I…love you."

He was quiet for a moment. His face held all sorts of emotions that it was hard to comprehend what was going on in his mind.

Raven looked at him with uncertainty. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

Without warning he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Raven eyes held shock and her heart was going a mile a minute. Despite her disbelief and shock, she kissed him back.

After a moment they broke apart looking at each other with a state of bewilderment. "Um…I guess this means you feel the same way?" Raven said with confusion. She couldn't help but grin.

He nodded. "Yeah, for awhile now."

Together they continued onward. Beast Boy held onto Raven's hand. She still felt self consious about it. Suppose any of the teammates noticed them?

_Well it dosen't matter._ She thought to herself. _Besides it's not like there here or anything._

They walked in almost a daze. As if the last few minutes were only a dream that could fade away in seconds. It just felt too good to be true.

All of a sudden a slithering noise could be heard from above the trees. Beast Boy's sharp ears turned towards the sounds.

Suddenly something dropped down in front of Raven. She let out a scream that pierced the air.

Deep in the woods, Robin and Cyborg talked together. Cyborg couldn't help but rub it in that Robin had been manipulated.

"Man with that look on your face you would do anything! I bet you would dress in a pink ballerina tutu if Starfire gave you another kiss!" Cyborg joked. He continued laughing hysterically.

Robin continued marching on with a look of anger on his face. His cheeks couldn't keep from blushing.

"Shut up! You would probably be the same way if Bee kissed you!" He said smiling in satisfaction as Cyborg blushed.

"Dude…that's not true! Besides… I don't even like her that way." He exclaimed stubbornly.

Robin nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say." He said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" Cyborg frowned trying to make his point despite his blushing face.

Just then shrieks came from the edge of the forest.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a second then ran toward the sounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. I appreciate all your replies. Since I had time over the weekend I figured I'd post this. I got some ideas for the ending from a book I read called Once upon a Marigold by Jean Ferris but I added my own twist with a Teen Titans theme. Sorry if the characters seemed OC. I hope you enjoy. Please read and reply. No flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Together they continued onward. Beast Boy held onto Raven's hand. It felt warm and comforting in hers.

They walked in almost a daze. As if the last few minutes were only a dream that could fade away in seconds. It just felt too good to be true.

All of a sudden a slithering noise could be heard from above the trees. Beast Boy's sharp ears turned towards the sounds.

Suddenly something dropped down in front of Raven. She let out a scream that pierced the air.

A huge purple snake fell from the trees landing right next to Raven. Beast Boy and Raven froze in fear. It slithered closer and closer. Raven couldn't summon up the words to recite her mantra. She was afraid the snake would attack.

Beast Boy looked at the snake then at Raven. The snake was getting closer its teeth sharp and deadly, pointed threateningly towards the girl. Then the snake pounced but before it could touch her Beast Boy morphed into a mongoose.

He stood in front of Raven guarding her protectively. The snake hissed menacingly and sprung towards the green mongoose that was Beast Boy.

Raven could only watch as the two battled to the death in vicious combat. Beast Boy bit the snake and attacked it with his claws.

The snake despite Beast Boy's tries seemed to be winning. Beast Boy was becoming more and more exhausted. He cried out in pain when the snake bit him in the stomach.

Raven hearing his cries went into help him despite her fears. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" She yelled blasting the snake towards the forest away from Beast Boy.

By now the boy had turned back into his human self and lay panting on the forest floor. Raven placed her hands on his wounds and uttered her mantra again. This time when she used those words, the wounds disappeared under a black glow.

Raven held him in her arms afraid for the worst. Tears slid down her cheeks faster then she could wipe them away.

"Beast Boy…" She whispered.

Finally after a few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open.

"What happened? Am I dead?" He asked softly as he looking around. When he saw Raven he smiled with his fang sticking out a little.

Raven looked at him through her tear streaked eyes. "Beast Boy! You're alive!"

Beast Boy looked confused though. "But…I could have sworn I had a huge gash here." He looked at his stomach and the large gash was gone. There was only the place where the fabric was torn.

"I must be dead. How else would I be here healed? You must be an angel." He exclaimed dreamily.

Raven blushed. "You think I'm an angel?" She asked quietly.

Beast Boy nodded. "How else would I be well after such a fight? That snake was probably poisonous. Also I know angels are beautiful. So you have to be one…"

Raven smiled softly. "You are not dead Beast Boy. I healed you with my powers. Besides I'm no angel. How can I be? Especially, with a history like mine?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you healed me and I'm alive then you are an angel. My angel."

Raven hugged Beast Boy warmly. After a moment she whacked him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

Raven frowned. "That's for scaring me half to death." She stated but then reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. "And that's for being so sweet."

Just then sounds came from behind them. Robin and Cyborg were rushing as fast as they could towards them.

Beast Boy and Raven broke apart and looked at their two team mates with confusion.

"We…came….when….we heard….Raven…screaming." Robin said panting through each breath.

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Is everything okay?"

Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"It is now. A giant purple snake attacked us!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven nodded. "Yes. It was about to attack me but Beast Boy jumped in its path and protected me."

Robin looked concerned at Beast Boy. "Are you all right? That snake could have been poisonous. Out here in the Amazon there is no telling."

"He's okay. I healed him and he seems fine." Raven explained.

Cyborg nodded. "Still I want to run diagnoses on him back at the tower. We should get home soon."

"Okay let's drop Beast Boy at the T plane. He can rest there while we find Starfire and Julie." Robin ordered.

Beast Boy looked concerned though. "What about the flower?" He asked worriedly.

Robin sighed. "I know it's important we find it, but right now we need to get you home. We can find the flower tomorrow maybe."

Beast Boy was silent. Raven held his hand comfortingly.

He smiled a little at her and the four of them walked of towards the plane.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**I might have left you guys a little confused with the last chapter as well as a clue if you saw it. In this chapter it will make more sense for this is Julie and Starfire's**

**perspective of what's going on. Let me know if it's going to fast or is too undisruptive. I'm working on that.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the teens spread out to search for the flower, Julie and Starfire went over there plan one more time.

"Do you see why this was important?" Julie asked. "If they knew it wouldn't give me a chance to get them together."

Starfire nodded. "Yes friend. There is only one matter I wish to discuss. What about the flower? Isn't it vital for your family's life and your future's as well?"

Julie nodded. "Yes but you see I already have a way to find the flower. The future Cyborg gave me a tracking devise to find it. Instead of searching for days for some little flower, I can use my time here to insure my own future in a different way."

"All right, if you're sure. I just hope Raven will forgive me for putting her in the situation most uncomfortable." Starfire said

Together, they kept a close watch on Beast Boy and Raven. Of course they made sure to stay hidden.

"Oh I can't wait! This is going to be such a glorious ending I'm sure." Starfire babbled happily as she walked next to Julie.

When Raven's and Beast Boy's voices got louder, Julie ushered Starfire to be quiet.

"You know the plan, right?" She whispered.

Starfire nodded her head in agreement. "Just please friend. Be careful. Beast Boy won't know it's you."

Julie smiled softly and morphed into a large purple snake. She slowly slid up a tree and hung onto its branches.

She watched them as they walked under her holding hands. She smiled inwardly. If hers and Starfire's plan worked then her parents would be even closer. The trick was however to make it look convincing.

As soon as Raven was underneath her, Julie fell from the canopy onto the ground and hissed at her. As predicted Raven panicked. She let out a sharp scream that pierced the air.

Beast Boy went into action just as planned. He turned into a mongoose and Julie sprang at him.

Since Beast Boy didn't realize it wasn't a real fight, he fought without holding back. Julie fought too but tried to be gentle. Despite her tries her animal side started to take over.

Snakes were natural enemies of the mongoose and they fight instinctively. Unfortunately Julie started turning to instinct without realizing it. Out of impulse she bit her father and he cried out in pain.

Raven seeing his distress cried "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Julie was flung into the woods hitting trees on her way. Starfire shrieked with surprise and flew towards her friend.

"Julie! Are you okay?" Starfire asked concerned.

Julie stumbled up in her human form. Tears streaked her face. "I can't believe I did that…" She whispered hoarsely.

Starfire helped her friend get to her feet. "What is it friend? What did you do?"

Julie couldn't stop the tears from coming. Rocks started crumbling and branches and leaves flew around her as her power got stronger.

"Julie stop! Please!" Starfire cried out against the noise of the wind that blew fiercely throwing debris every way.

_I must find help! _Starfire thought desperately. She looked back at Julie and then went searching for her friends.

_If Beast Boy got hurt then they must be taking him to the ship! Yes. That must be it! _Starfire thought as she fought her way through the swirling winds.

Finally the trees parted leaving her in the clearing where her friends were.

"Starfire!" Robin called out when he saw her flying towards them.

As soon as she got there she herself was in tears. "Please! Julie is in a most terrible state. She is very upset and feels most guilty over Beast Boy's condition." Starfire explained.

Raven came over to Starfire and asked. "What did she do?" She asked in exclamation. Suddenly she too heard horrid sounds coming from the forest.

"Well what ever it is, it will have to wait. My daughter is in trouble." Raven decided.

The Teen Titans followed her lead in hopes to calm the girl before it got out of hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

**

* * *

**

**Here is another chapter of New Dreams. I was planning on updating sooner but things get in the way. I can't wait till winter break. Then I will have plently of time to work on my stories! Well anyway, I hope you continue to read and reply. No flames please. If you have any advice though I'd be happy to hear it.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Julie was a mess when they found her. Wind swirled around her picking up dirt and fallen tree leaves. It made it very difficult to reach her.

Raven saw her distressed daughter and felt sympathy. She saw a young girl fighting anger and sadness with frustration.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were staying a good distance from Julie for fear of being thrown by the powerful wind.

Calmly Raven began the recite her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She continued repeating it over and over. The gentle rhythm of the soothing words seemed to affect Julie. Slowly the winds seemed to die down.

"Julie! It's me! It's okay." Raven called. Julie fell down to the ground and was cushioned by her mother's powers.

Raven held onto the girl trying to calm her. "Shh…it's all right. Beast Boy is okay now."

Julie held onto her mother's cloak and sobbed. Finally after a moment she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

Raven sighed. "Now are you going to tell me what you did and why you did it?"

Julie looked down. Shame filled her face at the thought.

Finally she said "I wanted to scare you so you would become closer to Beast Boy. I turned into a snake and attacked. I was trying to be gentle but I…got carried away. I hurt my father! I actually bit him and made him scream in pain."

Starfire went over to her friends and looked at Raven matching a similar facial expression. "I could have stopped her but I didn't. For that I'm sorry. Her idea was just so glorious."

Raven sighed again. "Well everything is all right now. I healed him. I think you should apologize to him."

Julie nodded solemnly. "Will he hate me?" She whispered.

"No. He might me confused. He might be disappointed but no he will not hate you." Raven stated plainly.

Julie smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Finally she threw her arms around Raven and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mom." She said she started of towards the T ship but she looked back.

"By the way, can you two get the blue tear drop flower? It's only a few yards in that direction." Julie said as she pointed north.

"You knew where it was the whole time?!" Cyborg exclaimed. Julie nodded. "This devise you made helped me find it. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Robin sighed. "So we came all this way and wasted all this time for nothing?"

Starfire laughed. "No. Don't you see? We had a glorious adventure!"

Robin and Cyborg looked surprised at Starfire's comment.

"Yeah… I suppose we did. Now come on. We need to get that flower. We wasted enough time already!" Robin stated.

Cyborg admired the device Julie had handed him. "Man this thing is so state of the art. I haven't even seen anything this precise." He exclaimed as he studied the strange machine.

Together they followed the flashing blue arrow on the device pointing them in the right direction. Finally they reached a large grassy area.

Cyborg inspected the device one more time then looked at Robin with a puzzled frown.

"This thing says the flower is in this field. The only problem is, is that it's a small flower. It could take us days just to find it!" Cyborg fumed in frustration.

Robin looked at the field. Since it was a sunny spot away from the canopy of trees, many plants grew in that area and most of them were flowers.

The boy wonder sighed. "Well….we better get looking." He started getting down on his hands and knees searching the ground carefully.

"Stupid machine! So much for state of the art. Oh it led us where it will be found but not enough information!" Cyborg exclaimed and threw it on the ground in frustration.

Cyborg joined Robin in searching around the field. They didn't even realize that being it a rainforest the ground was damp. It caused mud and leaf particles to stick to their body but the two boys were too intent in their search.

"Nope. That's not it. Not even close." Robin muttered to himself as he inspected plant after plant."

In the background the beeping from the same machine continued in a loud droning noise.

"Cyborg, can you please shut that thing off? It's driving me crazy!" Robin exclaimed after twenty or so minutes.

Cyborg was already messing with it. "I'm trying but the darn thing won't shut up!"

He jabbed at some buttons and twiddled with some of the wires. Finally the beeping stopped. Instead a voice that sounded a lot like Cyborg's said. "TARGET STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

Cyborg looked at Robin. An excited smile placed his lips. "I think I fixed it!"

Robin got up from his crawling position and went to where Cyborg was.

"About time!" Robin commented, brushing himself off. They followed the machines directions and right where it said, a little blue flower stood against the green plant life.

"Yay! We got it! Now let's get back. It's already 6:30 pm!" Robin commented.

After Cyborg carefully picked the plant up by digging up the roots and gently shaking the soil loose they walked towards the ship.

When they got to the ship, the bright sun was setting in the west. It casted long shadows and color to the sky above them. The two didn't notice how late it was getting. They were looking forward to a good bath and some sleep.

Not far away they found Starfire waiting for them outside the door of the T ship.

"Friends! You have returned!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She gave each of them a bone crushing hug before letting them come inside.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Star." Robin said. He blushed a little at his dirty attire.

Starfire soon noticed for she too was covered in dirt. "Robin? Why are you covered with the soil of the ground? You look like a zorphog from my planet!" She giggled to herself at her own joke.

Robin blushed again and walked into clean himself up. "Don't ask."

Starfire continued giggling silently and she and Cyborg followed Robin into the ship. It had been a long day and the Teen Titans were exausted.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews. I will try to improve my story's grammer so it will hopefully meet your expectations. I don't except flames but constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope you all continue to read and reply.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The flight back to the tower was a silent one. Beast Boy rested comfortably in his seat taking advantage of the peaceful quietness of it all. His soft snores echoed in the hollow ship.

Raven spent her time on the plane ride reading her book. Despite her tries to focus on the book's contents, her main object of interest was the welfare of Beast Boy. The wound on his stomach was just about healed but she still felt a deep concern for him.

Raven felt torn between her loyalty with Beast Boy and her new found affection for her future daughter. It made her heart ache to know that Julie purposely tried to harm him.

_Wait a minute…where is Julie?_ Raven wondered to herself.

_Hopefully we did not leave her behind. She was terribly upset. Oh... wait there she is. _Raven thought to herself.

Julie sat on one of the seats in the back of the plane. She stared out the window of the plane with a sad look on her face. As the scenery flew by Julie was thinking of her mother. Her mother from her rightful time…

_What would she think of me? I messed with the time stream when the flower is more important. What if it's too late?_

Tears fell down her cheek. _What if my sister is dead? It would have all been my fault._ She thought guiltily.

"Somehow I have to make things right." Julie whispered.

Starfire looked over at her sad friend. "Are you okay Julie?" She asked.

Julie nodded but didn't meet Starfire's eye.

"You know, the outcome was quite lucky" Starfire mused.

Julie looked up and gave her a puzzled stare.

"After I lost control of my animal instinct and attacked my father, how could the outcome be lucky?" She asked.

Starfire shrugged then pointed to Raven and Beast Boy who sat close to each other. Raven occasionally laid a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder while giving him a small smile.

"I never have seen friends Beast Boy and Raven experience such closeness before. Your presence here must have done it." Starfire explained patiently.

Julie still looked skeptical. "I don't know… I mean what if they are mad at me? What if they are not happy that I tried to meddle in their lives?"

Starfire shrugged. "If you don't believe me my friend, talk to them."

As they chatted together, the plane slowly descended towards Titans Island.

"We're here y'all! Hold on tight!" Cyborg's voice boomed throughout the plane.

Julie and the others buckled their seatbelts as the plane landed gently on the roof of the tower.

"Finally we are here! It's about time!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he yawned and stretched. He was about to spring from his seat when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach,

"Ow!" He yelped.

Raven rolled her eyes and gave him a light smack on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Beast Boy cried.

"Don't exert yourself. Your cut is bad enough as it is!"

Raven was about to leave with the others when she turned and saw Julie sitting still in her seat.

"Julie? Are you coming?" Raven asked.

Julie got up and followed Raven towards the door of the plane. Her green eyes still held a deep sorrow that gave away her emotions easily. Before they entered the tower however, Raven stopped her.

"I believe we should have a small talk to get a few things straight once we get Beast Boy in the med bay, we will have enough time."

Julie nodded her head in agreement.

Raven sighed. "I advice you to work on your meditations. Emotions are hard to control, even if yours are deluted."

"It's been awhile since I meditated, I'm surprise nothing exploded yet." Julie gave a light laugh.

Raven gave a small smile before following the others into the tower. Julie was right behind her but this time, her mood seemed to have lifted.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of New Dreams. In this chapter, you will understand the reason behind the title. I only have maybe one chapter left just so you know. ****I hope you continue to read and reply. No flames but constructive critisicim is always welcomed.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Beast Boy lay restlessly on a bed in the med bay. The reason why it was so quiet was because Cyborg had ordered him to get some sleep.

Despite the advice given, Beast Boy couldn't sleep. His mind was occupied with the memories of the day's events.

He and Raven had finally realized that they both shared equal feelings of affection for each other. That fact made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Unfortunately Julie didn't realize this fact until it was too late. In hopes of saving the future she knew, Julie had begun a mock fight with him to try to bring him and Raven closer.

_She must have lost control of her powers. Sort of like when I was under the Beast's control. _He mused to himself as he remembered the horrid moment.

Just then a knock fell on the med bay's door.

"Come in!" He called loudly. Beast Boy sat up and gave a grin to the two girls that walked in.

Julie looked uncertain at him obviously feeling guilty. Raven however looked emotionless like normal.

"Hey, what's up? Did ya come to check on your wounded soldier?" He asked casually wiggling his eyebrows at Raven.

Raven sighed in an annoyed tone but the hint of a smile on her lips gave away her true feelings. After all this supposed relationship with Beast Boy was still new and she was still getting used to it.

"Julie wants to talk to you. I don't want to have anymore rifts between us." Raven explained patiently.

Beast Boy nodded and looked at Julie expectantly. He had a kind smile on his face, in hopes of cheering the girl up. No one should feel this guilty over an accident.

"I'm sorry for what has happened Dad. I really am. I hope you can forgive me." Julie said sadly. Her face was downcast and with each small sob, something fell to the ground with black magic.

Beast Boy got up and hugged his daughter. She hugged him back continuing to sob.

"It's okay. These things happen, especially to people with our type of powers." Beast Boy said calmly.

"Really? I mean, I just wanted you guys to be together. I didn't want to loose you or anybody else" Julie sighed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Beast Boy nodded. "You're younger then myself, and I still loose control sometimes. It is part of growing up I guess."

"Yeah like you really know much about that!" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm plenty grown up!" Beast Boy protested.

Julie giggled softly. Her tears were gone and she seemed back to her normal self. For even in this time period, her parents were the same as always.

Just then, Robin's voice broke into the room.

"Julie! Your communicator is ringing. I figured it might be important." He said before handing the small device to her. Once she had it, Robin headed toward the exit. He knew that it would be better if just the three of them were in there.

"Thanks Robin." Julie said before he opened the door and left the room. When Julie opened it, her mother showed up on the screen.

"Julie? Are you there?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mom I'm here. What's up?" Julie said cheerfully.

The older Raven looked behind her momentarily, before facing Julie again.

"It's your sister, Julie. She is really weak. I trust you got the flower?"

Julie nodded before looking at Raven and Beast Boy in front of her. Beast Boy was obviously curious about the conversation but Raven held him at bay.

"We got it Mom. I guess it's time to go home?"

Older Raven gave a curt nod. "I will tell Victor to prepare the time travel machine. You will be transported in a few minutes. Make sure you have the flower in hand before you go though."

"All right Mom. I'll be ready in a minute. I'll see you soon." Julie smiled at her mom before shutting the communicator off.

"You have to leave? All ready? You practically just got here!" Beast Boy protested.

Starfire walked in the room followed by Cyborg. In Cyborg's hand held the rare flower that would determine the outcome of a positive future.

"Is it the truth? Are you truly leaving friend Julie?" Starfire said sadly.

Julie nodded. "Yeah, it's time for me to go. Thank you all for being so kind to me."

"Hey it's no problem. Oh and here is the flower. I made sure to get some seeds for it too. You know, just in case." Cyborg said as he handed over a small package.

"I hope this sickness disappears forever." Julie stated as she happily took the flower.

The others nodded. Julie sighed. " I was really lucky to get the chance to meet you. I mean, how many teens can meet their parents when they are their age? I really am going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. I'm glad you came despite the troubles. You gave me new dreams of a good future. Most of all, you gave me hope. Take care, Julie." Raven whispered.

Slowly the Teen Titans faded from Julie's view. The next thing she knew, Julie was in the med bay standing in front of her family. The family, she had grown up with.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Dreams- A BB and Rae story**

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I appreciate all those who have reviewed and stayed with this story. I have another Teen Titans story coming so be on the look out for that later on.** **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Slowly the Teen Titans faded from Julie's view. The next thing she knew, Julie was in the med bay standing in front of her family.

"Julie? Are you all right?" Older Raven asked concerned.

The girl groaned softly and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

Raven sighed with relief. "Good. You're okay. That's the last time we use time travel. It almost killed you to get you back!"

Victor (Cyborg) walked over from the time machine and ran a thorough scan to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"Everything looks all right. I don't see why you're so worried Raven!"

Raven glared at him. "My youngest is dying and I'm not allowed to be worried!? The only reason why I even let Julie near that contraption of yours is because it was our last hope!"

When Raven said that, Julie remembered the rare flower she had originally searched for. She carefully removed it from its container and handed the slightly wilted flower to Victor along with its seeds.

"Here is the flower you wanted. Is Ebony and the others okay?" Julie asked softly, her eyes filled with concern.

Victor sighed. "Ebony is very weak but with this missing ingredient, she and everyone else will hopefully be all right. I will get to work right away to make the cure."

Julie moved away from her mother's side and went towards Ebony's bed. The small green toned girl was fast asleep, her breathing was shallow but it still remained steady.

"Ebony?" she whispered.

The girl opened her dark eyes and gave a small smile when she saw Julie standing over her bedside.

"Hi...Julie." She whispered softly.

Julie patted her shoulder and smiled back. "You're going to get better now. You'll see."

"That's good." Ebony gave a yawn and settled back to sleep.

Julie gazed at her sister's helpless form one more time, before she went to see how the cure was coming along. Victor measured a dark blue liquid and poured it into a few small flasks.

"Give this one to Ebony and this one your father. I'll take care of the others." Victor instructed.

Julie nodded and took the two flasks. With them carefully in hand, Julie raced back towards her sister's bed then her dad's.

"Julie is that you? You're back!" Beast Man ( Beast Boy) exclaimed after he drunk the medicine.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back. How are you feeling?" She asked, taking the now empty flask.

Beast Man yawned loudly. Finally he said "You wouldn't believe this dream I had. It was back when we were still the Teen Titans. The weird part was, is that you were there Julie!"

Julie gave a small chuckle. "I was there dad! How else do you think I got the flower?"

Beast Man looked at her surprised. "Well, I guess it wasn't a dream then. If it was, I wouldn't feel this good!"

He got out of bed and ran around the room transforming into a cheetah. Raven picked him up with her powers before he could go too far though.

"Hey!" He protested. "I was getting some exercise in!"

Raven carefully put him back on the bed before giving him a stern look. "You may be feeling better, but I want you to rest first. I don't want you to kill yourself on your recovery!"

Beast Man got back under the covers and grumbled loudly.

"It's not like she had to stay in bed for weeks on end…" He muttered under his breath.

Ebony by now was feeling the effects of the cure given to her. She didn't get out of bed but she sat up and watched what was going on with a mild interest.

By now, a small crowd of Titans tended to the sick or rested in their beds. Most of the patients seemed to be getting better and were no longer looking on the brink of death.

Bumble Bee came from the next room, putting away her nurse's gear. She had helped Victor distribute the cure and had finally finished.

Bee grinned when she saw Julie with her father. So many people had died from this plague like sickness that it was lucky that Beast Man and Ebony had survived.

Ebony seemed to be perking up very quickly and soon was chatting away with Julie.

"So, what happened? Did you see Mommy and Daddy as kids? Did they know who you were?" She asked curiously.

Julie sighed softly, letting her mind review the memory.

"Well…it all started when I was flying through a storm on my way to the tower. The next thing I knew, I …."

So with that she told her tale reliving the memory with a small knowing smile.


End file.
